Remember Me (Reader x Gaara)
by CrazyColorArtist
Summary: You are the best of the best, you can do anything, kill anyone, and accomplish any task your Kazekage demands of you. "My duty to my village outweighs my duty to my personal life" You hate those words that spill out of your mouth, but you must say them. You don't care about this stupid village. Your duty is to Gaara and no one else.
1. The Mission

(y/n) - your preferred name (first name, nick name, exedra)  
(f/n) - your first name  
(l/n) - last name  
(h/c) - hair color  
(e/c) - eye color

* * *

You are the best of the best, you can do anything, kill anyone, and accomplish any task your Kazekage demands of you. In fact, you are on your way to his office now, but not to see him, to see his brother. You visit his brother so often that the whole village, including his sister, think that you two are an item. You don't know he feels about that, but you could gag at the very idea! You mean, over the years, you have a kind of bond with him, like a brother/sister type bond, but, there is no way you could date him! The reason you see him so often is much different then they think.  
You enter the building just as Kankuro was about to walk out.

"Kankuro, come talk with me?" You ask, as you do every time you come see him.

"Hey, (y/n)! Sure! But after we talk, Gaara wants to speak with you about something in his office! ok?"The man next to Kankuro elbows him in the arm and snickers at you both. You nod your head at Kankuro and walk into an empty room, wait for him to come in, and close the door. When the door closes, his face lost all the happiness it had before and replaced it with a more serious expression.

"So, get me up to speed" You say, as you do every time after the door is closed.

"It's not good (y/n), I know he can't sleep, but… in the last two weeks he never takes a break and hasn't eaten, he's too worried."

"Worried about what?" Your question is met with silence "Tell me and I'll take care of it!"

"Why do you care so much anyway?" He looks at you with honest confusion, you just clutch the necklace you are wearing as you answer.

"We've had this conversation! Stop trying to change the subject and tell me!" He flinches away from you and quietly answers.

"It's the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki, he has decided that Gaara is not fit for the Kage position and is trying to remove him from it. He is the only one trying to do this, but, if he comes up with a valid claim, then it must be inspected by all the Kage's. And if that happens Gaara must be removed from his position until they decide if he is deserving of Kage position or not." Kankuro stares at the ground and won't look at you.

"He is the only one trying right? (Kankuro nods) So if he is removed from the equation, then there is no problem, right?" Kankuro looks confused but nods, then realization lights up his face and he grabs you ruffly

"If you do that and get caught you will be put to death!" He screams as he shakes you.

"I have no intention of getting caught and even if I do, it will get the job done right?"

"But if they realize you did it for Gaara-

"That's why I will make up a story and you will go along with whatever I say if that happens, do you understand me? (He looks at the ground) Do you understand me!?"

"Yeah"

"Good, now if I remember correctly my Kazekage has requested my presence" You leave before he can stop you. You will do what you must for your Kazekage no matter what end befalls you.

* * *

When you step into Gaara's office, he looks terrible. You had expected this after your conversation with Kankuro, but it hurts you too see him this way. "You requested me sir?" He looks up at you then and stays quiet for a long time.

"Do you love my brother?"

"What?" You can only blink in confusion at his question, you were expecting a lot of questions from the redhead but that was not one of them.

"Temari told me you were dating… I want to make sure this is true."

"Why?" This statement has you worried, he can't remember you, not now, not when you're about to sacrifice yourself for his dream. That would be too cruel. You have to stop yourself from playing with your necklace in worry. You can't let him see your necklace.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because, I have a mission for you, but… it is very dangerous and I do not want to put my brother's girlfriend in an almost suicidal situation." Relief filled you at his explanation.

"No, I am afraid your sister has the wrong impression. I am not dating your brother, we are friends, yes, but nothing like that. Even if we were, he knows that my duty to my village outweighs my duty to my personal life" You hate those words, but you must say them. You don't care about this stupid village. Your duty is to Gaara and no one else, nothing else! You lived for him and you will die for him.

"...I see…  
In that case, I need you to follow me somewhere…  
and protect me."

"Follow you, but didn't you say this mission is suicidal? Should you go on such a mission? Whatever it is, I can do it for you! Please don't put yourself in danger! This village needs you!" 'No, you were just brought back! You can't die on me now!' You think in desperation. "Please sir!"

"I can't do that"

"Why?"

"It is something I must do…"

"Fine, I'll go get-

"No"

"But! You can't leave without your bodyguards!"

"That's why you are coming with me" You look at him with desperation in your eyes, but he stays absolute in his decision "as for the village, Kankuro will be left in charge in my absence, we leave tomorrow morning…  
You should say goodbye to your family tonight" You bow to Gaara.

"Yes sir!" You then leave his office in search of Kankuro.

* * *

You find him in his favorite place to eat, luckily it's also the one with a back room that you use often.

-and extra sauce on that!"

"In the back room" you tell the waiter, and he nods. You get to Kankuro just as he is finishing his order, you don't know why he bothers, when he orders the same thing every day and they keep it warm, with triple sauce just for him, 24/7.

"(y/n)? I didn't know you were coming!"

"Obviously, come on"

"Okay" When you are in the back room, the door is close, and Kankuro has his food he asks you a question "Okay, what's up? You look like Gaara's dying. (he joke's, then with a look horror on his face, he grabs the table) He's not dying is he?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

"..." He stayed silent

"What do you know about tomorrow?" He gets a look concentration on his face.

"Well, Gaara's going to go look at something a couple day's away and I'm in charge while he's gone, why?" now it was your turn to stay silent. "He doesn't plan on coming back does he?"

"Gaara will return, alive and in one piece"

"You're going with him" It was not a question, it was a statement, he knew you to well.

"Yes, I am concerned, however that if I do not return, his Kage position will be taken away"

"You get my brother back here in one piece and I will do it in your absence"

"That is very noble, however if you are caught they will connect you to Gaara right away"

"..." silence

"If Gaara returns without me (you pull pen and paper out of your clothes and start writing) go to this address, knock on the back door seven times, say my name, knock twice, say obliterate and say the old mans name. When you hear that the target has been taken care of, get this number of yen out of this account, I'm writing all the numbers you need, and take to the same address, knock on the back door three times, say the number of yen you brought, only say the number, a hand will reach out of the whole and you will hand it the money and walk away. These guys are good, I trained them myself, but their dirty. Don't give them any extra information and above all, do not let them find out who you are." You lock eyes with him.

"Okay, I promise"

"I mean it. Do. Not. Let. Them. Know. Who. You. Are." He gulps and nods

"Got it, I will, I promise"

* * *

You left the village five days ago, you have had ninja attack you both the entire time. You still don't know what this is about, all you know is that it had to be big. Gaara went into a cave a few minutes ago and it's your job to make sure no one gets in with him. You have successfully halved your amount of enemies when Gaara comes out of the cave carrying a box wrapped in chains and signals for you to follow him.

* * *

You are one day away from the village when you are attacked by a ninja that's skill surpasses your own. You were on the ground when the ninja made his move. There is a morbid sound of a knife going through flesh as the ninja's kunai knife is covered in blood. Gaara's eyes go wide. The ninja's go wide as blood escapes his lips. You didn't have a lot of strength, but you had just enough to be able to jump in the way of his knife and use your own against him. The light left the ninja's eyes as he dropped to the ground, before you could follow him, Gaara caught you.

"Why?"

"G-get home, before-before any more come, go!"

"I'm taking you with me"

"Ga-Gaara! No! I'll slow you d-down!"

"Your family deserves to know your body is safe in the village"

"I don't, I don't have any family, please, ju-just-st g-go!" With that you fainted, and as your body moved when you did, your necklace that you were always messing with was in plain view. When Gaara looked at it, his eyes went wide as dinner plates. He knew you had the same name, but he didn't know you were the same (y/n). Now he had to make sure you got back to the village.


	2. All These Flashbacks

(y/n) - your preferred name (first name, nick name, exedra)  
(f/n) - your first name  
(l/n) - last name  
(h/c) - hair color  
(e/c) - eye color

* * *

You and Gaara have been back in the village for three days and you still haven't woken up, Gaara had immediately taken you to the medical ninja. They treated your wounds, but you were in a coma and no one knew if you would ever wake up.

In Gaara's office, Gaara is trying and failing to get work done. Kankuro is standing in the background, concerned for his brother. Temari is out on a mission in the Leaf.  
Gaara could not figure out why everyone around him is walking on eggshells, like he was really close to you. Finally he had to ask why, a sand ninja was in his office rattling off a report when he asked,

"Why is everyone acting like (y/n) and I are close friends?" The ninja looks confused

"You mean you are not?"

"No" He says bitterly, just thinking about you makes him angry. "I am not friends with (y/n), I don't even like her."

"What a harsh thing to say about your number one follower! How could you say that about the one person that never-

"Ikki!" Kankuro says in a harsh tone "Stop!" The man named Ikki looked at Kankuro scared and confused.

"No Ikki, don't stop, continue what you were going to say, now" with such a demanding tone coming from his Kazekage poor Ikki had to finish his sentence

"I was saying that (y/n) was the one person who never hated you. She always defended you, no matter what you did. Whenever someone would try to tell her what a monster you were, at the time! Lord Gaara would never be like that now! (Gaara nodded at Ikki) She would always say that we were the ones that created the monster and now we had to live with our mistake. If you told someone to go die, she would kill them if you did not (Gaara's eyes go wide), If someone voiced any concern about you around her, she would beat or kill them, she checked in with your brother every week to see how you are doing and if your dreams are being realized, if they are being put in danger in any way she would immediately get rid of the danger, be it a person or anything she would remove the obstacle in your path" Kankuro's eyes go wide as dinner plates.

"Ikki! How in the hell do you know that!" Kankuro asks angrily.

"Please do not hate me, your father had me follow her since the day she met Gaara, to make sure that she would not become a problem" Gaara signals him to continue "and back when you did kill people, you know how no one ever said anything like 'Why is no one being punished for this crime?' it was partly due to fear but largely due to the fact she would take the punishment for you, (Gaara's face is impossible to read because it has too many emotions on it. It has anger, regret, sadness, disbelief and shock all rolled into one look) publically. It was in a secluded place, but everyone knew where it was and they would watch her be tortured every time you killed a villager. They all took their anger out on her because they were too afraid of you. One night after the torture was done for the day, I went to talk to her and you know what she did? She handed me a knife and said 'Whoever he killed deserved to die'. I asked her why she would do all of this for you and she said…" He stood there for a long time saying nothing.

"What? What did she say?"

"She said 'He's my friend'" Gaara looked at Ikki, just stared at him for a while until he looked at his desk.

"Is that all?"

"No, when she learned you wanted to be Kazekage, She went to every person in the village and spoke with them, one by one, until she had convinced the entire village that you were the only man for the job…  
If I may speak freely Lord Gaara, that girl would do and has done anything and everything for you sir" They stayed in silence for a while until Ikki couldn't take it any more "Lord Gaara?"

"You may leave"

"Yes sir!" shouts the ninja, who salutes the Kazekage and then leaves the room.

"Gaara…" Kankuro keeps his head down and won't look up at Gaara.

"You knew"

"Not everything! I swear I had no idea anyone was taking your punishment! I had no Idea she took bea-

"I believe you (Kankuro sighs in relief at his brother's words) but (Kankuro immediately stiffens) you did know that she is the one who told people why I should be Kagekaze, and that she was the first person who ever believed in me…" Gaara gets a faraway look in his eyes then

* * *

(Flashback)

In the little place in the sand village where all the children play someone was crying. A young (h/c) haired girl was sitting alone at the edge of all the fun, crying all alone. A young boy looked at the girl, he knew what it was like to be alone. A young boy with bright red hair slowly and shyly walked up to her.  
"Why are you crying?" The boy asked, tilting his head in confusion  
"No one will play with me, and when I tried to play on my own, that boy over there pushed me down and my knee hurts" All the sudden the little boys hand, that wasn't holding his teddy bear, is in the little girls face, when she looks up at him, he blushed and said  
"If you come with me I can help get you medicine for it" The girl smiled widely up at the boy and took his hand.  
"Thank you!" The girl could see all the children staring at her, half of them afraid, and half of them looked like they were glad she was going to die soon, but the boy ignored them, so, so did she. The girl took the boys hand and he started to lead them away from the play area. During their walk the boy slows down and turns around and looks at the little girl  
"What's your name?"  
"(y/n), (f/n) (l/n)" The boy's face went red and he stammers out  
"Th-that's a p-pretty n-name" then the boy looks to the ground like he is scared of something but the little girl could not figure out what.  
"What's wrong Gaara?" (y/n) had already known his name, she had heard the rumors in the village and knew who he was the moment he walked up to her, but she didn't care what they said. The one boy that had helped her couldn't possibly be the monster everyone claimed he was.  
At (y/n)'s words the boy froze, then he looked up at her in astonishment "You know who I am?"  
"Of course I do, everyone does"  
"And, and you're not afraid of me?" Gaara looked hopeful and doubtful at the same time.  
"If I was scared of you I would never have followed you"  
"Do y-you wa-want to be my friend?" (y/n) smiled up at Gaara  
"Really? (he nodded) Of course!" with that, they both went on their way to get the medicine.

* * *

(time skip)

Two weeks have passed and you and Gaara have become fast friends. You hang out together and play pretend, you love to play dragons! Gaara lets you play dragons whenever you want as long as you play with him. You love playing with Gaara, he's so nice and he always makes time to hang out and play with you.

One day Gaara and a blonde man with violet eyes were walking around the market, Gaara hiding in the blonde mans clothes, until something catches his eye and he stopped walking, forcing the blonde man to stop as well.  
"Gaara, what's wrong?" Gaara looks over at the item and points to it  
"Uncle, can we get that?"  
"Why?" Yashamaru tilt's his head curious as to why Gaara would want such an item. Then it hit him. "You want it for (y/n), don't you" Gaara nods his head "ok, we'll get it"  
"Yay! Thank you Uncle!" Yashamaru just smiles down at Gaara

* * *

(time skip)

It has been four days since Gaara had Yashamaru buy you that item at the shop, now as you had both just finished another game of dragons, and you were laying down in the sand to rest, he was finally going to give it to you.  
"(y/n)?"  
"Yeah?" Gaara didn't say anything, he just shoved a package in your hand, it was a plain brown package, and a small one at that, but you had no idea as to why you were receiving a package from him. "What's this?"  
"Open it" So you do, when you do open the package you instantly loved what was in it! It was a necklace! The pendant was a little dragon curled around a jewel, it's not really all that, it's just a small trinket, but to you it was everything, it was the only gift you have ever received and it was a dragon!  
"I love it! Thank you! I will wear this everyday of my life! But I don't know what this is about. I didn't get you anything?"You look quizzically at the boy who handed you the present  
"You don't have to get me anything, I got it for as a thank you for being my friend."  
"Gaara! you don't have to give gifts to get friends, I want to be friends with you even without cool stuff like this!"  
"Really?"  
"Really!"

* * *

(time skip)

You are on your way home when you see a familiar mop of red hair sitting in an unfamiliar alley way, crying his eyes out. You slowly walk over to him.

"Gaara?" He looks up at you with swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks  
"Why was I born a monster (y/n)? Why?" You sit in front of him and grab his face, making him look you in the eye's  
"Listen to me, you Gaara, you are my best friend, and I don't make friends with monsters! No matter what anyone says, not your dad, not your siblings, not the people in this village, not anybody, you are not a monster! No one as nice as you could ever be a monster!"

* * *

(time skip)

"I will always be your friend"

* * *

(time skip)

"That's because you're worth it Gaara!"

* * *

(time skip)

"Gaara don't ever change, I don't want my best friend to change"

* * *

(time skip)

"Your amazing Gaara!"

* * *

(time skip)

"There is not a single thing, you, Sabaku no Gaara, can do that will ever make me stop believing in you. I will always be there, no matter what you do, what you think, or what your dreams are I will make all of your dreams happen. I don't care how much time it takes! I'll always be here for you Gaara! You can count on me!"

* * *

(time skip)

"Just find me when you get lonely, I will always be here for you!"

* * *

(time skip)

One day you went to the normal spot where you and Gaara would meet every day at the normal time. For some reason, that day you sat for hours, but he didn't show, finally when it was getting dark and you were just about to leave…  
"Gaara! You came!" You say as you jumped out of your spot with a bright smile, and run over to him, but when you get closer, you sense something is wrong with your friend so you stop right in front of him. "Gaara?" you tilt your head in confusion.  
Gaara just walks past you, stopping just long enough to say "Don't ever talk to me again" before he keeps walking on.  
That was the day everything changed

* * *

(End Flashback)

"Gaara!" Kankuro yells, worried that his brother didn't respond to him for twenty minutes.  
"I have to go" Gaara says as he leaves the room, he has to see you, now.  
"Wait! Gaara!"

* * *

(Flashback)

It is one week before the Chunin exams, it is an average day, a day like any other. A boy, young but feared is walking in his normal path, terrified villagers ran out his way, he was glaring straight ahead. Until something abnormal happened.

"Are you stupid?" The boy asked, glaring to his left, where a female ninja, about his age with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, sat kneeling on the ground. The villagers just stare at her knowing that she is going to die.

"Possibly"

"..." Seeing the sand start to swirl around her the girl quickly said

"Please, I have come to warn you"

"What could you possibly warn me about?" The red haired male asked, the sand getting closer and more constricting as he talked.

"If you find my information worthless, then go ahead and kill me, but please listen first. (the sand stilled so the girl went on) The Kazekage has been acting strangely, I believe he may have staged a large scale attack to happen during your exams. (seeing the sand move again the girl hastily added) I know you can destroy all your enemies, I just thought you should be warned." The sand stilled, then covered the girls body, except her face.

"Who sent you?"

"No one"

"It's some fake information to get me killed, right?"

"No! Why would I be stupid enough to risk my life over fake information!" For one long moment the girl thought he really would kill her, but suddenly the red head drops his sand and walks away.

* * *

(End Flashback)

'I should have known it was her, I should have known she wasn't pretending, I should have known that she wasn't a spy for my father, I should have known Yashamaru lied to me, I should have known, I should have known' this thought just keeps replaying in his head, over and over, as he is running over to the hospital.

When he gets to your room, he sees you, lying there in your coma. He loses it, he finally understands that you weren't deceiving him and now he's lost you. He just breaks down and cries, right there, beside your hospital bed.


	3. No

(y/n) - your preferred name (first name, nick name, exedra)  
(f/n) - your first name  
(l/n) - last name  
(h/c) - hair color  
(e/c) - eye color

* * *

After he finished crying, he just stared at you, for hours. He studied you, every scar on your body, your face, your hair, your ears, your feet, your hands, everything. That's when he noticed, even in your hospital gown, in a coma you were still wearing that necklace. Later, when a nurse came in to check on you, he asked her

"Why did they keep the necklace on her?" The nurse just looked at him and laughed

"That necklace must mean a lot to her. Even in a coma, she fought when they tried to take it off of her, she knocked out two nurses. That necklace is so important that her subconscious fought to keep it on. We decided to let her keep wearing it."

"..."

* * *

(time skip)

It was night, actually it was more like early morning. It was way past visiting hours, but no one dared to even suggest to move the Kazekage away from you. He was sitting next to your bed, not moving since he first got to your room. He just sat there, one of his hands holding your hand and his other hand playing with your necklace. He had no doubt who you were or how you felt now. But he might never get to tell you, you could die thinking that he hates you and all you have done is be loyal and believe in him. He can't help but cry again, he closes his eye's and after a few minutes he feels a hand on his face. Then he hears an angelic voice, a scratchy and sore sounding angelic voice.

"G-Gaara?" He looks up then and sees that you are lying there, in your hospital bed, hooked up to tubes and machines, but to him, you have never looked more beautiful.

"(y/n)? Y-you're, you're alive!" He clutches your hand tighter and just keeps crying, you see Kankuro come in and a look of shock cross his features, before his face smooths out and he goes to stand in the corner.

"Lord Kazekage, please tell me what's wrong" You plead, with him. Then you notice him clutching you necklace. "Please sir I-

"Don't call me that"

"Gaara?" by now his crying had slowed down, but you were still concerned, if he did remember who you are, doesn't he hate you?

"Better…" since Gaara wouldn't clear anything up for you and you were getting kind of scared, you look at Kankuro, smirk and say

"So, get me up to speed" Gaara looks at you strangely as Kankuro came forward until he was directly beside his brother. Gaara looks up at the black clad ninja as if he just now realized he was there. If you weren't concerned about Gaara before, you sure were now.

"You were in a coma for three days, you knocked out two medical ninja while you were in that coma by the way" Kankuro chuckles at you.

"They tried to take my necklace off didn't they? It is on my medical charts that no matter how bad off I am, I will fight to keep this on! Does no one read!" Gaara chuckles at your statement while Kankuro looks like he is getting scared of something, not of you though. You know you missed something big.

"That's not all… while you were out (Kankuro scratches the back of his neck) I tried to stop Ikki (y/n), I really did! (you glare at him, fearing where this is going) He told Gaara everything, everything I know and some things I didn't. (He glared at you then and you don't even have to ask to know that he is talking about the beatings) Ikki told him about how you never hated Gaara, how you defended him, killed for him, why you meet with me every week, that you would remove all the obstacles in his path, that you took Gaara's punishment so he could kill freely, and how you went to every person in the village and spoke with them about him being Kazekage" Everyone was quiet for a long time. Then Gaara looked up at you, then he turns to Kankuro.

"Leave"

"Yes Gaara!"

"Wait!" You yelled before he could leave the room, you wanted to talk to Gaara but you needed to talk to Kankuro. Gaara looks at you questioningly. "I need to speak with him."

"Alright" Gaara sits so you can see Kankuro more easily but makes no move to leave.

"Alone" It was only there for a split second, but you know you saw hurt in his eye's. You take Gaara's hand before he gets too far from your bed "It's not like that okay? I told you, me and Kankuro aren't like that. I just need to speak with him alone. It's for you, okay? Trust me?" You see the relief in his eye's as he nods and leaves the room. You wait a few minutes to speak, to give Gaara time to walk far enough away so that he didn't hear what you were saying. After you think it's been long enough, you look at Kankuro. "So?"

"It's done. I went to the place you said, heard that they got the job done this morning, and I gave them the money." You sigh in relief. Gaara on the other hand was confused. He didn't walk away like you thought he would, he stayed behind the door and can hear every word. He doesn't understand 'What place? What money? What job?'

"Good, (you smile) so Gaara's position is unthreatened now right?"

"Yeah" Now Gaara is even more confused 'What is she talking about? My position? As Kazekage? The only threat to that position he knew about was the Sandaime Tsuchikage and he's dead, he heard about that… this morning. This morning. No. She wouldn't. She would, and she got Kankuro involved. No.

"Good! I'm sorry you had to do that"

"I promised I would send them if you couldn't" 'Send them, they hired hit men'

"And they have no idea who you are?"

"None" you sigh in relief "but"

"What?"

"What if they're caught?" You laugh, "What! What's so funny!"

"Oh honey, if they have forgotten enough of my teachings to actually get caught, they deserve it! Even if they get caught they have no idea who hired them, then they can't track them to us. There is no way Gaara can get in trouble for this.

"Good, (he nods his head, then he gets a concerned look on his face) but..."

"What are you worried about now?"

"What if Gaara finds out?"

"I don't know, what if I find out?" Gaara says in a monotone as he enters the room.


End file.
